Las Vegas (no) es siempre una buena idea
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Rose Weasley es una triunfadora. Lo tiene todo para ser feliz, una carrera profesional en viento en popa, un prometido con el que se va casar, el apartamento perfecto...pero las cosas no siempre nos salen como queremos por lo que, queriendo conocerse de nuevo a sí misma, se va a las Vegas con su prima Lily, donde conocerá a quien le cambiará la vida como ella la tenía planeada.
1. con P de Problemas

Rose pasaba la mirada intentando encontrar la blusa perfecta para la reunión que tenía esa mañana. Su mirada no dejaba de distraerse con el brillo de su ostentoso anillo de compromiso. No es que fuera muy de su estilo, ella prefería mil veces antes algo más sencillo, pero era el anillo que Lucas Flint, su prometido desde hacía casi un año, había escogido para ella puesto que como él solía decir "Mi prometida solo se merece lo mejor y conmigo lo vas a tener"

Rose sonrió pensando en su novio, con el que no sólo compartía piso sino que también era su jefe. Lucas Flint, el que en un tiempo había sido un compañero más de carrera, se convertiría en su marido en menos de dos meses.

Se dejó de tonterías y se centró en lo que era verdaderamente importante. Sleek Enterprises tenía una reputación que mantener y aunque a ella no le gustara ser solo un maniquí—dado que como publicista no tenía rival— sabía que su presencia era un valor seguro para conquistar a los inversores. Más cuando se trataba de Malfoy Inc., una empresa con gran poder adquisitivo, por no decir la que más poder tiene de todo , que desde los últimos meses había estado bastante interesada en que Sleek formara parte de su grupo de subcontratas.

Rose sabía que Malfoy Inc. quería absorber a Sleek deshaciéndose poco a poco de una competencia que aunque con menor poder económico, no dejaba de buscarle las cosquillas a los que se consideraban los reyes de la Square Mile.

Ella era una chica de familia humilde, una familia obrera y a veces, todo ese mundo de dinero inexistente y apariencias en el que se había metido intentando mejorar la situación para sus padres, llegaba a agobiarla. Miró su reloj de muñeca, viendo que ya no podría desayunar si quería llegar a tiempo, tomó una blusa azul cielo con la que siempre se sentía segura.

Se miró en el espejo colocando el escote barco para que los tirantes de su sujetador no quedaran visibles para esa panda de viejos babuinos babeantes que tenía por compañeros. Menos mal que Lucas estaría allí presente para ayudarla a mantenerlos bajo control si ella no conseguía que le hicieran caso. Lo que ocurría más a menudo de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Esponjó su melena, quedándose atrapados entre sus rizos uno de los diamantes del engarce del anillo. Había veces que tiraría ese anillo por el inodoro si Lucas no hubiera pensado tanto para escogerlo.

Tomando su maletín, que ya había pertenecido a su madre cuando comenzó su carrera dentro de la política, salió despidiéndose con una sonrisa de la mujer que veía a recoger la casa algunos días a las semana.

—¡Que tenga un buen día, señora Miller!

—Igualmente, señorita Weasley. Espero que todo le vaya en esa reunión, lleva usted sin dormir bastantes días.

—Sí, lo sé, pero hoy por suerte se acaba todo. ¡Tengo que irme ya, lo siento mucho!

* * *

Rose caminaba con paso decidido por la oficina. Se sentía como un trozo de carne rodeada de un grupo de leones inútiles que no sabían cazar acostumbrados a chiscar los dedos y que todo el mundo cayera a sus pies. El sonido de sus tacones quedaba amortiguado por la moqueta color granate que cubría el suelo de la oficina. Nunca le había gustado ese color, desentonaba demasiado con el tono de su cabello.

Llegó al despacho de Lucas, antes de entrar tocó la puerta sabiendo que solo la esperaban a ella.

—Sí, adelante. ¡Ah, señorita Weasley, al fin ha llegado! Ha llegado justo casi con nuestros invitados de hoy, me extraña que no se hayan cruzado en el ascensor.

—Oh, señor Flint, llevo casi una hora en la oficina, pero he tenido que solucionar problemas en la maquetación del proyect...

—Sí, sí...lo que sea. Permítame presentarle a nuestra mejor publicista, no tiene rival que se le conozca. Estoy seguro de que también conseguirá convencerles a ustedes.

—Pues, por la manera en la que se dirige a ella, no me quiero imaginar como tratan al becario.

El hombre rubio, que arrastraba las palabras al hablar, se giró encarándola. Rose sabía quien era porque le había visto en innumerables revistas de su abuela desde que era pequeña, delante de ella estaba el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. El hombre, ya entrado en años pero con un atractivo innegable, le ofreció su mano que Rose estrechó con menos fuerza de la que a ella le hubiera gustado.

—Si me permite, seré yo quien presente a mi acompañante. También me he decidido por traer a mi publicista, a quien no se le resiste ninguna campaña que caiga en nuestras manos. Pero eso supongo que ya lo saben. Señorita Weasley, permítame presentarle al señor Theodore Nott, tengo entendido que ya se conocen.

Theodore Nott, su antiguo compañero de carrera y a quien consideraba como su primer amor, apareció detrás del señor Malfoy. Rose sintió que sus tobillos se doblaban pero no podía mostrarse débil, menos aún cuando su suegro estaba delante de ella. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por Theodore Nott desde que habían acabado la carrera. Su enigmática sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro tal y como Rose recordaba. Sin embargo, ya no llevaba las gafas que habían conseguido que ella se fijara en él por primera vez.

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba como si volvieran a estar en la biblioteca de nuevo y él le ayudara con los libros que se le habían caído. Estrechó la mano que el moreno le ofrecía, dejando que sus manos se acariciaran más de lo establecido.

—Un placer volver a verte, Weasley.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, Nott.

Pero Rose ya no era esa chica tímida que no podía mirarle más de dos segundos sin tener que bajar la mirada, no. Rose se había hecho a sí misma, había cambiado lo que no le gustaba de esa antigua Rose y se había quedado con lo que verdaderamente valía. La nueva Rose no dudaría en demostrarle a Theodore Nott lo mucho que había cambiado y que si ella quería, podía conseguir que Malfoy Inc. comiera de la palma de su mano.

* * *

La reunión había sido un éxito total, tenía unas ganas terribles de encontrarse con Lucas para contárselo todo. No quería dudar de sus capacidades pero sabía que Theodore Nott todavía guardaba un cariño especial hacia ella. Había sido lo más parecido a un amigo que ella había tenido en la universidad pero al graduarse, se habían distanciado y no había vuelto a saber nada de él.

El ascensor parecía subir más lento de lo normal. Lo único que ella quería era llegar a su casa. Le propondría a Lucas que se metieran en el jacuzzi con una botella de vino y disfrutar de sus triunfo. Apretó contra su pecho la carpeta donde estaba el autoregalo que se había comprado. Era un premio más que merecido, una tarde que se podía dedicar a sí misma y a él dado que había salido antes de lo que era normal para ella.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, Rose salió prácticamente dando saltitos hasta llegar a la puerta. Se acordó de su tía Luna, hacía mucho que no la llamaba. Podría quedar para ir al parque una tarde con ella y con el pequeño, Charles, el hijo de su prima Roxanne. Sonrió, todo parecía tan perfecto que no podía ser real.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, quería sorprender a Lucas por lo que tenía que hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Se quitó los tacones y fue de puntillas hasta el cuarto, donde sabía que su prometido estaría haciendo ejercicio.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, todo ese mundo que parecía perfecto comenzó a resquebrajarse. Allí, en la cama que ellos compartían todas las noches, donde ella creía que habían hecho el amor, estaba Lucas Flint besando pasionalmente a una chica que únicamente llevaba un liguero granate que él le había regalado a ella en San Valentín del año pasado y que no había estrenado.

—Lucas...¿Qué...qué se supone que es esto?

Lucas, con su cabello castaño despeinado, dejó de besar a su compañera de cama de esa tarde. Miró a Rose como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

—Rose, esto no es lo que parece. Puedo explicártelo.

—¿Qué no es lo que parece? Lucas, ¡te estás acostando con otra en nuestra cama!

—No, no es eso. Rose, déjame hablar, por favor. ¡No te vuelvas loca!

—¡¿Qué no me vuelva loca?! ¡Claro que me tengo que volver loca! ¡¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo si me encuentro a mi prometido fornicando con otra en mi cama?!

—Rose, es que, lo de la boda me tiene...

—¿Te tiene qué? ¿Te tiene tan agobiado que ni siquira ropa interior le puedes comprar a tu amante?

—Rose, es que creo que nos estamos precipitando...somos demasiado jóvenes, nos queda tanto por descubrir...

—Tantas mujeres que follarte, tantas camas que deshacer...¡Tú fuiste quien me pidió matrimonio! Sabía que debía haber seguido mi instinto y decirte que no, tendría que haberle hecho caso a Lily.

—No metas a tu estúpida prima en esto, no quiero cabrearme...

Rose sentía que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de rabia. Tenía que irse de allí o acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentería. Respiró profundamente sin mirar a la chica que estaba intentando vestirse en una esquina del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

—Tranquilo Lucas, que no quiero que te cabrees. Y tú, no hace falta que te vistas, recogeré algunas de mis cosas y podréis seguir mancillando las sábanas de algodón egipcio que nos regaló mi tío Bill.

Rose se giró secando sus lágrimas. Una persona que la había respetado tan poco como había hecho Lucas Flint no merecía que derramara por él ni una sola lágrima. A lo sumo, podría derramar una botella de ese vino caro sobre la alfombra de angora del salón, pero ella era mucho más inteligente que todo eso.

Recogió sus cosas como una autómata, ya volvería otro día a por el resto de sus cosas. Guardó entre sus jerseys el cuadro de uno de sus artistas favoritos que había comprado con su primer sueldo. Lucas Flint se enteraría de lo que pasa cuando le haces daño a Rose Weasley, el castaño no se hacía una idea.

* * *

Lily estaba fumando mirando por la ventana de su apartamento mientras curaba las ampollas que las nuevas puntas le habían hecho. Poco a poco conseguiría su sueño, aunque tuviera que derramar la última gota de su sangre sobre el escenario.

El timbre sonó sorprendiéndola, no esperaba a nadie a esa horas de la noche. Se levantó cojeando hasta el telefonillo.

—¿Sí, quién?

—Soy Rose, tengo algo que contarte. ¿Puedo subir?

Lily abrió sin preguntarle nada más. Si su prima aparecía por su apartamento, situado en una de las partes menos glamurosas de Londres, a esa horas de la noche, es que algo malo había pasado. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su prima cargando con cuatro maletas. Tenía la cara con las marcas de haber estado llorando y los ojos enrojecidos.

—Rose, espera que te ayudo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes una pinta horrible.

—He pillado a Lucas siéndome infiel. ¿Te importa si paso aquí la noche?

—Sí, claro, sin problema. Pero, ¿tu piso en el West End?

—Para el mes que viene rescindo el contrato de alquiler, ya he avisado a la chica con antelación.

—Joder, Rose...¿Tus padres lo saben ya?

—No, ni quiero que lo sepan. No de momento aún. Ya sabes que mi padre es capaz de presentarse allí y partirle la cara a Lucas.

—Conociendo a nuestra familia, irían todos allí a patearle bien el culo a ese capullo. ¿Quién se cree él para jugar así con mi prima favorita? Ven, prepararé un té. El té soluciona todas las heridas, incluso las del alma. Y así me vas contando tú lo que quieras.

—Se me había olvidado lo británica que eres a veces. Hace mucho que no nos vemos...

—¡Porque siempre estás en la oficina esa del demonio rodeada de estúpidos que no te valoran!

Rose sonrió, había echado de menos a su prima Lily. En cuanto pudo calmarse, sabía que ella era la única persona que no la agobiaría con preguntas que ella ahora no se veía capacitada para contestar. Lily se deshizo de su abrigo y la cubrió con una mana de chochet que conocía bien. Casi podía sentir el olor de La Madriguera dándole la bienvenida, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Fue hasta el sofá que Lily tenía en el centro de su salón dejándose caer como un saco.

—Bueno, tengo una buena noticia que darte entonces, Lils.

Lily se giró mientras subía el fuego para hervir el agua. Mordisqueaba una galleta de mantequilla, aunque no fuera lo mejor para su figura de bailarina, siempre que estaba nerviosa necesitaba comer algo. Y la noticia bomba que le había dado su prima la había desestabilizado más de lo que quería demostrar.

—¡¿No me digas que estás embarazada?!

—Lils, te he dicho que es una buena noticia. Un hijo de Flint en estos momentos sería de todod menos algo bueno. A lo que voy, que me he despedido. Estoy harta de que no me valoren, ¡merezco mucho más!

—A ver, Rose, que se supone que tu eres la calmada de las dos. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a vivir? ¿Cómo vas a pagar las facturas? ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu madre?

—Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Tengo un anillo de diamantes que empeñar y dos billetes de un vuelo para las Vegas que sale mañana. Contaba con que vinieras conmigo. Creo que lo que necesito ahora es una buena dosis de locura, de dejarme llevar y quien mejor que tú para guiarme. ¿Qué me dices, te vienes?

Lily se mordió el labio pero no fue capaz de contener las palabras dentro de su garganta, una nueva aventura siempre conseguía mover algo dentro de ella. Y si además servía para que su prima se conociera a sí misma de nuevo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

—Las Vegas siempre es un buena idea, ¿no? ¡Vamos a preparar la maleta!


	2. con V de Vegas

Cuando Lily se despertó aquella mañana, no sabía donde se encontraba. El gran ventanal de la habitación en la que estaba la despistó. Se giró para encontrar la cama vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Rose?

Lily se levantó de la cama rozando la suave moqueta gris con sus pies. La suite que había reservado Rose en el hotel era íncreible. Sin duda alguna, Lucas Flint no se merecía nada de lo que su prima había planeado.

Tomó su bata que Rose había comprado a juego con la suya y salió al salón, el corazón de toda la estancia. Allí estaba Rose sentada en una de las banquetas altas tomando lo que parecía champán.

—Buenos días dormilona, aunque más bien debería decir buenas tardes.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las siete de la tarde, deberíamos ir dándonos prisa. Tenemos reservada una mesa en el Top of the World para las nueve.

Lily se acercó a la barra americana tomando lo que parecía ser el desayuno que Rose había encargado esa mañana para ella.

—Rosie, ¿a ti no te afecta el _jet lag?_ Dios mío, ya llevamos aquí tres días y aún no me he acostumbrado.

—No es que no me afecte, pero me creo que estoy en Nueva York y apenas duermo. Mira, hoy he ido a comprarnos ropa para esta noche. Podíamos ir al Marquee de nuevo o si lo prefieres, al club del hotel. Así cuando estemos cansadas, nos subimos de nuevo a la suite.

—Rose, ¿ni siquiera vas a parar la última noche que nos queda en las Vegas?

—¡Por eso mismo no deberíamos parar, porque es nuestra última noche aquí! Mañana al mediodía volveremos a nuestras aburridas vidas. Cuando volvamos a Reino Unido, ya no seremos esas dos atractivas pelirrojas de acento británico.

—Lo de Flint te ha dejado loca, ¡pero me encanta! Ven que te abrace.

Lily fue pegando saltitos hasta abalanzarse sobre Rose, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Rose rio echando su cabeza para atrás. Esa escapada que había hecho con su prima le había venido bien y no quería que acabara nunca pero tenían que volver a la realidad. Cuando se separaron, Lily tomó una de las fresas comiéndosela de un mordisco.

—¿Quieres ver los modelitos que nos he comprado con el dinero del anillo?

—¡Por favor, sí! ¿Cuánto nos queda de lo que te dieron?

—Como siete mil dólares. Tendría que haberles pedido más pero quería deshacerme de esa joya hortera.

—Bueno, pero al menos ya tienes algo guardado para mantenerte mientras encuentras trabajo y eso. E incluso puede que hoy tengamos suerte.

—Lily, que ganemos algo en el casino es muy improbable...

—No, si no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque quizás en la mesa de Black Jack hay un americano millonario irresistible que se enamora de ti nada más verte y así, podríamos quedarnos aquí.

—¿Podríamos?

—Claro, yo dejaría la compañía de Londres y me metería como vedette en cualquier show. Ya viste que me querían contratar en el Caesar.

—Sí, ni me lo recuerdes. Anda, vamos, vete a ducharte. Hoy vas a estar rompedora.

Rose se bajó de la alta silla y fue caminando hacia el cuarto de baño grande donde había una bañera para al menos seis personas. Lily la siguió, intentando ver el interior de las bolsas que Rose llevaba en una mano.

—No seas tan curiosa, Lils. Todavía nos queda casi un día aquí, tómatelo con calma y disfruta.

—Me encanta lo bien que te ha sentado dejar a ese imbécil, es como si te hubiera vuelto a recuperar.

Rose sintió como se emocionaba. Volvió a abrazar a su prima

—Estoy de vuelta, esta vez nadie me separará de mi familia. Te lo prometo.

—¿Ni siquiera un atractivo millonario?

Rose rio dándole un pequeño golpe a Lily en el hombro.

—De verdad, ¡que tonta puedes ser a veces!

—Y ambas sabemos que es por lo que me quieres.

Lily sacó la lengua divertida. Aunque siguiera cansada del viaje, las Vegas tenía una vibra especial que seguía manteniéndote en pie. Y a ella no había nada que la parase.

—A la ducha, ¡ya!

Lily comenzó a realizar piruetas hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Rose solamente pudo reír, ya tenía suerte suficiente con tenerla a ella como prima.

* * *

La música hacía que Rose moviera su cuerpo sin siquiera ella quererlo. La bailarina de la familia era Lily, ella prácticamente era sorda de un pie y no era capaz de seguir el ritmo de ninguna canción. A ella le gustaba más bailar según lo que le pidiera el cuerpo pero normalmente cuando lo hacía provocaba vergüenza ajena.

Bebiendo de su copa, una pequeña gota se derramó del frío vaso condensado sobre su vestido. Definitivamente, odiaba el satén. Si conseguía que esa mancha se quitase, se lo regalaría a Lily, que también le quedaba de muerte.

Rose la buscó con la mirada, estaba en el centro de la pista bailando con un chico moreno bastante atractivo. La menor de las pelirrojas había ligado con un par de chicos dentro de los clubes pero luego no había ido a más, había dormido con ella todas las noches.

Rose sorteó un par de parejas bastante pasionales. Quería ir al aseo para intentar secar la mancha con el secador de manos. Cuando finalmente llegó, agradeció que no hubiera ninguna otra chica dentro. Se miró en el espejo. Su melena se había ondulado ligeramente. El alisado que se había hecho al llegar allí apenas había aguantado la primera noche. Ella prefería mil veces antes sus rizos pero quería mimetizarse con el entorno.

Salió del baño cuando el vestido ya estuvo seco para encontrarse con Lily esperándola en la puerta.

—Hey, Rosie. Miré y vi que no estabas en nuestro reservado. ¿Estás bien, te ha pasado algo?

—No, no. Todo bien, solo que esta tela es horrible. ¿Qué, qué tal con el chico ese?

—Pfff...ni de coña. Se ha pensado que era bailarina de barra americana, ¡el muy idiota!

—De verdad, tú tranquila. ¿Quieres que nos tomemos algo? Aún tenemos copas del reservado sin pedir.

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Chupito de tequila?

—Lily, sabes que no. Que el tequila hace que no sea yo misma.

—Venga, una ronda solo. ¿Qué pensará Rose del futuro cuando se arrepienta de que en su última noche en Vegas ella prefirió no tomarse un inocente chupito de tequila?

Rose miró a su prima con los brazos cruzados. Lily comenzó a poner cara de pena. Aquel idiota de la barra la había desanimado un poco y no quería tener un recuerdo agridulce de la noche.

—Rose, ¡por favor!

—¡Está bien, está bien!

Se acercaron a la barra, donde un camarero repeinado las sonrió. El chico les sirvió cuatro chupitos en total.

—Uno es detalle de la casa, y, esos dos caballeros de aquel reservado quieren invitarlas a una copa.

Lily y Rose se miraron extrañas pero sonriendo. Probablemente algún otro chico americano se había quedado prendado de una de ella. ¡Como si en los Estados Unidos las pelirrojas fueran un animal en peligro de extinción!

—¿Quiénes son los amables caballeros que quieren pagar por nuestras bebidas como si nosotras no pudiéramos hacerlo?

El camarero miró a Rose como si esa no fuera la reacción normal de alguien que está siendo invitado. Pensó en que las británicas eran demasiado raras.

—Aquellos dos de allí, el hombre rubio acompañado del moreno.

Rose siguió el dedo que señalaba a un reservado de los de la parte superior. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con Theodore Nott mirándola. A su lado, estaba alguien que conocía bien a pesar de verle por primera vez. ¿Qué hacía Theodore Nott y Scorpius en Las Vegas?

—Lo lamento mucho pero dígales que rechazamos la copa.

—Lily, ¡no! Son Theodore Nott y Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Nott? ¿Ese compañero tuyo de la facultad?

—Ese mismo. También es uno de los publicistas de Malfoy Inc. Prácticamente es el mejor publicista que hay en Reino Unido.

—Cualquiera que te escuche pensará que sigues enamora de él.

—¡Yo no estaba enamorada de él!

—Señoritas, ¿van a pedir algo? Tengo más clientes que atender.

—Sí, perdona. Dos gin-tonics. Uno de fresa, por favor.

Rose no había despegado los ojos de Theodore, quien verdaderamente no la miraba a ella, sino a Lily. Quien sí tenía sus ojos pegados en ella era Scorpius Malfoy. Teniendo en cuenta que quería enviar su currículum a su padre, tendría que darle una buena impresión.

El chico llevaba un elegante traje gris oscuro aunque se había quitado la chaqueta, la cual había apoyado en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado. Había algo en la mirada del chico que era atrayente, casi le era imposible dejar de mirarle.

—Toma, Rose, tu bebida. Vamos a ir con ellos. ¿No te sientes como en una película? En plan, o sea, bueno...vamos.

Lily lideraba el camino. Rose subió las escaleras intentando no resbalar, no quería ponerse en ridículo. Sentía como Scorpius seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando llegaron, Lily se quedó quieta.

—Por favor, tomad asiento. Lamentamos haber sido tan maleducados con nuestra invitación pero no siempre te encuentras una pareja de británicas tan hermosas bailando en el Cosmo.

Todo atractivo que Scorpius Malfoy podía tener murió para Rose en cuanto abrió la boca. Se notaba a la legua de que lo había tenido fácil en la vida, que todo lo que se había propuesto lo había conseguido. Sintió como Lily se movía nerviosa a su lado, probablemente a su prima tampoco le había gustado.

Se sentó al lado del rubio porque su prima había sido más rápida y había ocupado el asiento al lado de Theodore. Su vestido se subió dejando visible parte de sus muslos. A Rose no le pasó desapercibido como la mirada de Scorpius por un momento se fijó en ese pequeño detalle.

Por algún motivo la ponía nerviosa por lo que sería mejor que comenzara a hablar con Theodore.

—¿No te resulta gracioso, Theodore? No nos vemos en casi cinco años y en menos de una semana, volvemos a verlo.

—La vida es así, Rose. Pero por favor, llámame Theo. Siempre tuviste esa manía.

—Ah, o sea que está es la famosa Rose. Dísculpa que mi amigo no nos haya presentado. Scorpius Malfoy, encantado.

Rose se giró para mirar al rubio, que había vuelto a hablar. Frunció el ceño al ver como el hijo de Draco Malfoy sonreía antes de volver a beber de su copa. Que sonrisa más pedante tenía, sin duda era un auténtico estúpido.

—Sé quien eres pero...¿Qué quieres decir con "la famosa Rose"?

—Oh, nada. Que mi padre prácticamente se ha enamorado de ti. Bueno, no quiero decir enamorado pero quizás ahora que por fin has abandonado a la rata de Flint, puede que recibas una llamada desde las oficinas de Malfoy Inc.

¿Cómo sabían ellos que lo había dejado con Flint? Dudaba mucho de que Lucas hubiera ido

—Scorpius, cállate. No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea. Que Rose se haya despedido de Sleek es solo un rumor, todavía tiene que confirmármelo.

Rose miró a Theo, quien la mirada intensamente. Sentía que su mano temblaba por lo que miró a Lily que estaba sonriendo. Se hacía una idea de lo su prima estaba pensando.

—¿Aquí sois todos publicistas? ¿Soy la única que se dedica al arte?

—No nos han presentado aún. De verdad, nuestros acompañantes apestan. ¿Tú eres?

—Lily Potter.

—¿Lily Potter, la hija de Harry Potter, el entrenador del Manchester?

Lily rodó los ojos. Había podido vivir tranquila durante cuatro días pero era demasiado bonito para que sus orígenes permanecieran escondidos.

—Vaya, veo que es una pregunta de la que estás bastante harta, lo siento. Pero tranquila, yo no soy publicista aunque no sé si me dedico al arte. Yo soy la vergüenza de mi familia, no fui capaz de encerrarme a estudiar una carrera universitaria. Este que tienes a tu lado es el hijo favorito de mi padre a pesar de ser mi primo. Yo me dedico a esto que ves, a organizar fiestas por el mundo.

—Que gran plan de futuro.

Las palabras salieron de su boca como una manguera que abres sin esperar que salga gran cantidad de agua. Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, volvió a mirar a Scorpius con la disculpa tiñendo sus ojos.

—Perdona, no he querido decir eso. Perdón, eso sí que ha sido descortés por mi parte.

—No pasa nada, mi padre me lo suele repetir cada tres días cuando me dejo caer por Londres. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Vaya, también lo siento yo. He sido demasiado inoportuna.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí vosotras dos? Porque la coincidencia aún me sigue sorprendiendo.

—Es una larga historia. Pero digamos que te puedo confirmar el rumor de que me he despedido de Flint.

Lily la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Theo simplemente sonrió y volvió a echarse para atrás en el asiento. La música cambió haciendo que la situación no se volviera incómoda.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! Rose, ¿vienes?

—Lily, sabes que yo nunca bailo.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar? No me importa ir contigo.

Lily miró a Theo con una sonrisa.

—Rosie, ¿te importa sí...?

—Ve, yo me quedo aquí con Scorpius.

—Sí, nosotros os esperamos aquí.

Lily literalmente pegó un salto y Theo la siguió. Rose vio como la mano de Theo se colocaba ligeramente sobre las caderas de su prima. Sintió algo parecido a los celos, pero era una tontería sentirse así. Sus sentimientos Theo eran prácticamente inexistentes, volver a verlo simplemente los había revuelto un poco. Ahora no le quedaba otra más que hablar con Scorpius, algo que no le apetecía para nada.

—¿Quieres otra copa? Me apetece un poco más de este vodka. Lo hemos importado desde Rusia para ver si es buen material para vender.

—¿No se suponía que no sabías nada de este mundo?

—Eso es lo que mi padre piensa pero yo también tengo mis secretos. ¿Quieres probarlo? Así, mientras Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers bailan puedes contarme esa larga historia que te ha traído a las Vegas.

* * *

Rose se sentía desinhibida. Hacía rato que había dejado de estar pendiente de su prima Lily para no parar de reírse con Scorpius Malfoy. Sabía que que el chico le cayera también ahora era producto del alcohol que ambos llevaban en vena pero le daba igual, era su última noche allí y quería pasárselo bien. Volvió a reír, lo que contagió también al rubio.

—De verdad, Rose, deja de reírte. ¡Así no hay quien parezca un hombre misterioso!

—Pero es que, eres tan gracioso. Ay...de verdad, que dolor de barriga. ¡Mañana tendré agujetas por tu culpa!

—Normalmente cuando me dicen eso no es porque las haga reír pero, muchas gracias. De verdad, que patético era tu novio. Y que poco gusto, has hecho bien en empeñar ese horrendo anillo que me has enseñado. Aunque ayer lo perdieras casi todo jugando al black jack. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir carta con diecisiete?

—Pufff...yo que sé. Total, ese no era mi dinero así que. ¿Qué más da? Lo único es que ahora tendré que cancelar la boda. ¿Crees que podré empeñar también el vestido?

Rose bebió de su copa mirando a Scorpius. Apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá más cerca del hombre de lo que ella había querido, su visión espacial estaba bastante adulterada.

— Probablemente no...y como sea igual de feo que ese anillo...¡ni de coña!

—¡Eh, que yo tengo mejor gusto!

—Eso ya lo sé, te has quedado aquí conmigo, así que sabes elegir bien.

—Para un futuro marido no, por lo visto. En verdad, no sé como pude aceptar con ese anillo tan feo.

—Yo te compraría uno mucho más sencillo pero que sea distinto. No sé, siempre me ha gustado salirme de lo establecido.

Rose hipó. Scorpius había colocado su mano sobre su rodilla lo que la perturbaba. Tenía una mano masculina pero suave. Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo que yo siempre he querido hacer?

—Cuéntame.

La mano de Scorpius comenzó a acariciar su pierna. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? Rose cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse.

—Sé que no me pega nada pero...siempre he querido hacerme un tatuaje gemelo con me casara. Sé que es una locura, más teniendo en cuenta nuestra edad pero...yo si me caso alguna vez, quiero que sea para siempre.

—Hagámoslo entonces.

—¿Cómo?

—Casémonos. Yo también pienso que un matrimonio tiene que ser para siempre. Estamos en las Vegas, busquemos una capilla y hagámoslo. Te daré la boda que Flint no ha podido darte.

—¡Pero si nos hemos conocido esta noche!

—Por eso mismo. ¿No me has dicho antes que querías hacer locuras? ¿Qué mayor locura hay que casarse con un desconocido?

Rose no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero sentía como la idea le atraía demasiado. Una boda falsa, quizás un par de fotos vestida como cabaretera o como Marylin y mañana podría volver a ser la misma Rose de siempre.

—Estamos demasiado borrachos.

—Mejor, así nos dolerá menos. Venga, vayámonos. Nuestros primos ni se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido. Cuando mañana vuelvas a Londres, tendrás un recuerdo más de este viaje y una bonita alianza que si quieres, puedes empeñar también. ¿Qué me dices?

Scorpius la miró directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente. Las luces violeta del local habían que sus ojos se vieran de un precioso color malva.

—Está bien, vamos.


	3. con T de Tatuaje

**Este capítulo está dedicado en especial a ladyluna10, que hoy día 2 de enero ¡Es su cumpleaños! (No diré cuantos porque sé que la idea te da pavor, pero, que menos que este pequeño detallito)**

 **Aunque tardara exactamente tres horas y catorce minutos en darme cuenta de que al menos durante casi veinticinco días serás más mayor que yo, sabes que aquí tienes una amiga con la soportar las noches de insomnio idealizando a James (en tu caso, que yo sigo sin verlo) y yo a mi Scorpius. Porque no has estado desde siempre, pero espero que sigamos así cuando añadamos una decena más a nuestra edad. Y en las que vengan después!**

 **Sin más dilación, aquí el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Lo primero que vio Rose cuando se despertó aquella mañana fue rojo. En ese mismo momento, sintió ganas de vomitar. No recordaba que las sábanas de sus suite fueran rojas. Pestañeó un par de veces para intentar descubrir donde estaba. A su lado Lily estaba roncando. Rose abrió los ojos aterrada. Lily no roncaba, ¿quién demonios estaba durmiendo a su lado?

Levantó la cabeza para ver una cabellera rubia que estaba de espaldas a ella. Presa del pánico, Rose miró debajo de las sábanas para confirmar lo que ya se temía. Estaba completamente desnuda.

—Dios, dios, dios...¿Pero qué he hecho?

Rose se levantó enredando su cuerpo en las sábanas. Cuando ya estaba de pie, se encontró con que su acompañante de cama desconocido, no le resultaba para nada indiferente. Allí, tumbado sobre la cama tal y como su madre le había traído al mundo, estaba Scorpius Malfoy. El chico sonreía de oreja oreja sin avergonzarse de su desnudez.

—Buenos días, Rose. ¿Hace un poco de frío por aquí, no?

Scorpius comenzó a sobarse, en concreto cierta parte de su anatomía. Rose se giró muerta de vergüenza intentando encontrar su ropa. Por el momento, solo tenía uno de sus tacones.

—¡Hey, Rose! Que te estoy hablando a ti. Podrías venirte aquí y compartir un poco de sábana. Ese color te queda de muerte pero no me quiero poner malo.

Rose no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿De verdad había pasado lo que a todas luces había pasado entre los dos? ¿Dónde estaba Lily? La última vez que se acordaba de haberla visto, su prima estaba bailando muy cerca de Theo...sintió como unos labios besaban su hombro. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su piel antes de girarse para darle un cachete a Scorpius en la mejilla.

—¡Pero que te crees que haces! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Scorpius se sobaba ahora la mejilla, la chica le había pegado con más fuerza de la que él se había imaginado.

—¿Qué que hago? Cariño, después de la noche que hemos pasado juntos, lo menos que puedo hacer es mimarte. Menuda fiera estás hecha, engañas bastante con tu apariencia.

En realidad Scorpius no recordaba nada pero teniendo en cuenta los arañazos que tenía por sus brazos y abdomen, parecía que habían tenido una noche salvaje. Él se había despertado en cuanto había dejado de sentir el calor de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. El mejor "Buenos días" que había podido recibir era haber visto a la chica enredándose las sábanas rojas alrededor de su cuerpo como un vestido. Scorpius había pensado que las luces del club quizás le habían engañado, pero Rose Weasley era una belleza natural.

—Mira, siento haber reaccionado así. Es que...no sé donde está mi prima, no sé que hago aquí y lo peor...¡no encuentro mis bragas!

Scorpius fue a su armario para buscar algo que ponerse dado que la chica parecía empeñada en seguir envuelta en la ropa de cama. El rubio se fijó en una pequeña pieza de tela azul clarito que estaba colgada de la lámpara de pie que había cerca de la puerta del cuarto. Las tomó después de colocarse el vaquero gris que había sacado.

—¿Puede que sean estas, Rose?

La chica se giró mirándole. Se había puesto es vestido para sentirse menos expuesta a la mirada del chico, pero le incomodaba estar sin ropa interior. Cabizbaja, Rose tomó la prenda que el chico le ofrecía amablemente.

—Sí, estas son. Gracias.

Rose volvió a girarse para colocárselas en el lugar que nunca deberían haber abandonado. Scorpius se deleitó en el movimiento de las piernas de la chica. Si Theo le hubiera dicho que en el mundo de la publicidad había chicas así, él también se hubiera dedicado a estudiar. Rose parecía estar pasándolo bastante mal con la situación, lo que confundía bastante al chico. Nunca antes ninguna de sus amantes se había comportado así con él.

—Rose, venga, no te mortifiques. No seas tonta, esto puede pasarle a cualquiera. Anoche nos dejamos llevar por el alcohol y ocurrió algo bastante común en gente de nuestra edad. Ven anda, que aunque no quieras, tengo que darte un abrazo.

Rose se dejó abrazar a pesar de no ser algo que le agradara mucho. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que sentirse rodeada por los fuertes brazos del chico la hacían sentirse de alguna modo, como si estuviera en un lugar seguro. Rose miró al chico, quien le sacaba casi una cabeza de alto, cuando sus ojos se posaron en un tatuaje enrojecido colocado sobre el pectoral izquierdo del chico. La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos.

—No, no, no...Scorpius, suéltame. ¡Scorpius, por favor!

—¿Qué pasa ahora, loca? De verdad, entiendo que ese noviecito tuyo te dejara...¡no hay quien te entienda mujer!

—Scorpius, mi salud mental no es de tu incumbencia. Mírate el pecho y dime que ese tatuaje ya lo tenías antes de conocerme.

Scorpius frunció el ceño antes de ir en frente del espejo del cuarto de baño para comprobar lo que había dicho la chica. La última vez que se había hecho uno, la cosa no había acabado nada bien. Aunque a Scorpius le sirvió para aprender que los recuerdos dolían más que el láser para borrarlos. Al verse en el reflejo, su mirada se posó sobre un pequeño dibujo de un escorpión cuyo aguijón terminaba en una rosa.

Scorpius se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué cojones había hecho anoche? Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, revolviendo su pelo. Abrió el grifo para echarse agua en la cara cuando entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa que tampoco estaba ahí la noche anterior. Una alianza plateada que brillaba bajo el agua burlándose de él.

—Rose...¡ROSE!

Salió del baño para encontrarse con la chica mirándose las caderas en el espejo del vestidor, allí, el mismo escorpión parecía unirse a las burlas del anillo. Scorpius se fijó en la mano de la chica, donde habían un anillo con un pequeño brillante.

—Rose, mira tu mano derecha.

Scorpius no estaba preparado para el grito que salió de la garganta de la chica.

* * *

—¡¿Qué quiere decir usted con que estamos casados?!

—¡¿Cómo que casados?!

Ambos hablaron a la vez, lo que provocó que la jueza que había orquestado la boda sonriera. Sentados a cada lado de los recién casados, estaban Theo y Lily sin dirigirse la palabra.

—Lo ven, una muestra clara de que están hecho el uno para el otro. ¡Si hasta hablan a la vez! Me temo que no puedo hacer nada más, anoche les unió el amor. Fue la fuerza que les hizo venir hasta aquí, la fuerza que nos mueve a todos.

—Menuda colgada. A ver, señora. Creo que no se hace una idea de con quien está hablando. Soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy, dueño de Malfoy Inc. ¿Se hace una idea de todo el poder que tengo?

Scorpius se había inclinado encima de la mesa, intentando imponerse a la tierna mujer que seguía manteniendo la sonrisa a pesar de la agresividad en las palabras del rubio. Rose, antes de que Theo pudiera hacer nada, colocó una mano en el codo del chico tirando de él para atrás. El rubio se sentó mirándola como si fuera la única que se atrevía a plantarle cara.

—Disculpe al maleducado de mi marido. Lo que él ha querido decir es que, nos gustaría saber la manera de poder terminar con esta unión de amor. Cuanto antes, mejor.

—Oh, ve señor Malfoy, siendo amable es como se consiguen las cosas. Me temo señora Malfoy que poco más puedo hacer por ustedes, trasladaré todos los datos, el vídeo y demás a su bufete de abogados en cuanto me sea posible. En cuanto al tatuaje, el señor Prince me ha comentado hasta que dentro de seis meses no podrán iniciar el proceso para quitarlo con láser.

—Que genial, seis meses con este tatuaje de mierda.

—Scorpius, anda, cállate un poquito. Señora Lovelace, ¿está usted segura de que no hay manera de invalidar el matrimonio? Ambos estaban en un claro estado etílico, ¿no es usted la responsable de este lugar?

La mujer se puso seria de repente, echándose para atrás en su silla de cuero rosa. Rose se hacía una idea de porque Malfoy Inc. tenía tanto éxito. Si utilizaban la extorsión como herramienta de negociación, así cualquiera ganaba.

—Señor Nott, haré oídos sordos a lo que usted me está insinuando. Ya saben mi decisión, seis meses. El acta de matrimonio ya está registrada, aunque quieran hacer como si en Las Vegas no hubiera pasado nada en cuanto lleguen a Londres, yo personalmente me encargaré de seguir su caso.

—Venga chicos, vayámonos. Tenemos que conseguir la crema cicatrizante para vuestros tatuajes. Aquí ya no tenemos nada más que hacer.

—Menos mal que hay alguien cuerdo en esta habitación. Alguien más aparte de mí misma, obviamente. Por favor, señorita Potter, no dude en decirle a su padre lo mucho que mi hijo le adora. Quizás, si me llegara una camiseta firmada por su padre, podría aligerar el proceso.

Rose se hundió en su silla llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. ¿En qué clase de mundo se había metido? ¿Cómo narices iba a explicarle a su madre la locura que había cometido? Tenía que llevarle la contraria a Lily por una vez, las Vegas no es siempre buena idea.

* * *

Hacía rato que estaban en el hall del hotel de casino esperando a ver que podían hacer con la información que la señora Lovelace les había entregado, no sin antes hacer copias para ella misma. Scorpius estaba poniéndose nervioso ante el silencio en el que se había sumido la chica.

—Puedes estar tranquila, Rose. Antes de que llegues a Londres, mi padre ya habrá solucionado los papeles de nuestro divorcio. En menos de doce horas, dejarás de ser la señora Malfoy.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Nos hemos casado en las Vegas! Y este maldito tatuaje me está abrasando la piel.

—Eso es porque eres una histérica. Estoy tranquilo porque no es la primera vez que hago esta tontería, lo de casarme. Cuando estuve en Kuwait acabé casado con una de las mujeres más bellas con las que me he cruzado en esta vida. Sin ofender lo presente, pelirroja.

—Eres un cínico.

—Sí, es una de mis virtudes.

Rose miró a Scorpius queriendo matarle. No podía sentarse de manera que estuviera cómoda porque el tatuaje le seguía doliendo a pesar de haberse echado la crema que el tatuador les había dado. ¿En qué cabeza cabe tatuar a dos borrachos?

La pelirroja no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que su madre diría cuando llegara a casa. Lily era quien se había encargado de llamar a la familia, Rose la podía ver hablando por teléfono desde su asiento moviéndose de un lado para otro. Theo estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo que estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy.

Rose suspiró. No se podía hacer a la idea de que se había casado. ¡Parecía que estaba en una película! Se tumbó para atrás apartando su vaquero para que no rozase con la sensible piel.

Scorpius no pudo evitar fijarse en los movimientos de la chica. Tenía un cuerpo bonito sin llegar a estar demasiado delgada y sus piernas eran larguísimas. Una lástima que no se acordara de la pasional noche que habían pasado juntos. En ese mismo momento llegó Lily. Scorpius continuó sentado después de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—He pillado a tus padres justo cuando se iban a ir a dormir. Tu madre se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, lo de que hayamos perdido el avión, digo. Lo de la boda he preferido no decírselo hasta que se solucione aunque tu madre ha dicho algo extraño sobre no sé que artículo. Quizás incluso no tengas que contarle nada si el padre de Scorpius lo soluciona. Scorpius, ¿crees que tu padre podrá arreglarlo?

Scorpius miró a la prima menor de la que ahora era su esposa. Las chicas no podían ser más distintas entre sí. Entendía que Rose no estaba en su mejor momento anímico como para ser amable dadas las circunstancias pero, en lo que era el físico, ni siquiera el tono de pelirrojo se parecía. Sonrió intentando que la chica no le atacase como hacía Rose.

—Sí, claro que sí. Ya se lo he dicho a Rose. En el pasado ya me ha tenido que sacar de situaciones parecidas, así que no habrá problema.

—Me temo que esta vez no va a ser así, Scorpius—Theo llegó guardando su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón— Tu padre considera que eres un adulto, y que como tal debes acarrear con las consecuencias de tus actos. Rose, quiere que te diga de su parte que eres más que bienvenida a la familia.

—Pero, ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Theo, si estás tomándome el pelo, ya es hora de que pares con esta broma.

—No estoy bromeando, Scorpius. El matrimonio, comprobando todo el papeleo, es totalmente legal. El proceso de divorcio lo iniciaremos en cuanto lleguemos a casa, por lo que me temo que vas a tener que venirte conmigo a Londres.

—No entiendo a mi padre, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

Rose estaba shock. No podría creerse que esto estuviera pasándole a ella. Se había casado y no recordaba ni siquiera haber dicho las palabras que ahora la tenían presa en un matrimonio sin amor. Cerró los ojos intentando no ponerse a llorar.

—¿No se supone que tu padre siempre te saca de los líos en los que te metes? No lo entiendo, Theo. ¿Qué es distinto esta vez?

Theo suspiró mirando a la chica de ojos azules. Se la veía bastante desesperada. Él podía llegar a entenderla, lo que había comenzado como una tontería, había acabado como ninguno de los presentes se esperaba. Miró después a Lily, quien se había sentado al lado de su prima abrazándola.

—Me temo que vuestra boda es vox pópuli en todo Londres. Ha sido portada de al menos cinco diarios. No sé como han podido enterarse pero, es lo que ha ocurrido.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasándome!

Rose comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Sentía como su pecho se oprimía impidiéndole respirar. Quería llorar, dar atrás en el tiempo y no haber nunca aceptado aquella invitación.

—Lily, me está dando un ataque de ansiedad. Lils, por favor, no me sueltes la mano.

—Rosie, cálmate. Respira, así, tranquilamente. No va a pasar nada, todo se va a solucionar.

Rose continuó intentando regular su respiración. Theo miró a Scorpius, haciéndole una señal para que le siguiera. El rubio, no queriendo quedar mal, habló a la pareja de pelirrojas.

—Chicas, ¿necesitáis algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga agua, Rose?

—Quiero que lo de anoche no hubiera pasado. ¿Puedes cambiar eso?

Scorpius estaba intentando ser educado pero la chica se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Controlando sus nervios cerrando sus puños, no dijo nada más antes de irse. Sentía que estaba sudando todo el vodka que había tomado la noche anterior. No entendía las intenciones de su padre pero probablemente su progenitor le contaría antes sus planes a Theo que a él. El chico le esperaba apartado del resto del gentío que estaba jugando a las tragaperras del casino.

—Scorpius, tío...te has metido en un buen lío. Tu padre quiere matarte. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Sabía que si se confesaba con su amigo, se sentiría menos gilipollas. Habían pasado cinco años y ahí seguía él, enamorado de un fantasma. Engañándose a sí mismo no llegaría lejos así que, decidió aceptar la verdad.

—Mira, voy a serte sincero porque eres mi mejor amigo. Me recordó a Violet. Mientras hablaba con Rose, era como volver a estar con ella.

Scorpius apartó la mirada incómodo. Sentía como sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que involuntariamente inundaban sus ojos cada vez que pensaba en la que había sido su primer amor.

—Scorpius, ¿en serio? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

—A ella le prometí que sería para siempre. Lo sabes, estabas allí cuando ocurrió.

Theo miró a su amigo con pena. Scorpius había comenzado a distraerse jugando con una de las plantas que adornaban la entrada del casino. Para él no había sido tan duro superar la muerte de su amiga Violet pero para Scorpius, con quien iba a casarse la chica, había sido un trago demasiado amargo. El moreno creía que Scorpius ya había salido de ahí, de ese agujero oscuro donde se había metido cuando Violet Parkinson se había ido.

—Scorpius, no quiero parecer insensible pero, cuando hablemos con tu padre, obvia esto, ¿sí?

—Sí, tranquilo, sé que hacer. No quiero que el viejo se preocupe de más, sino, no me va a dejar irme de Londres.

—Scorpius, te has casado con Rose Weasley, hasta que se solucione todo, no creo que tu padre te deje escapar mucho. Por tu culpa, esa chica que ves ahí, ha dejado de ser una persona anónima. Su vida ha cambiado para siempre.

—¡Eh, que tan anónima su vida no era! Su padre es el jefe de la policía de Essex...¡Y su madre trabaja en el Parlamento, en la cámara de los comunes! Por no hablar de su tío...

—Vale, vale. Sí, tienes razón. Quizás se ha armado tanto revuelo por eso también.

—¡Chicos! Me voy a una farmacia a buscarle algo a Rose para los nervios, cada vez está peor.

Rose estaba temblando a su lado, mirando sin mirar. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.¿Con qué clase de loca se había casado?

—No será para tanto, estás exagerando. Si quieres te dejo yo dinero, mira aquí tengo...

Scorpius se dispuso a buscar su cartera antes de verse interrumpido por un chillido de Rose que asustó a Theo, quien pego un salto.

—¡Mira, no necesito tu maldito dinero! ¡No todo en esta vida se arregla con dinero! ¡Arrrgh! Mira, te voy a devolver todo lo que te has gastado en mí. ¡Toma tu anillo!

Rose se quitó la alianza lanzándola al suelo. Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo algo de lo poco que le quedaba a mano. Con rabia, le lanzó una moneda de un dólar a pesar de que sabía que su hermano lo quería de recuerdo.

El rubio cogió la moneda encendido de rabia. Rose Weasley estaba loca, completamente loca.

—¡Mira lo que hago con tu limosna! ¡Esto es para lo que vale!

Scorpius metió la moneda en una de las máquinas, dándole al botón para activarla. Se giró mirando a la pelirroja con suficiencia, hasta que comenzó una alarma iluminándose un cartel con una cantidad de cifras que Rose pensaba que se iba a desmayar.

—¡AHHHH LILYYYY! ¡Soy rica, Lils, soy rica!

—¿Cómo que eres rica? ¡He sido yo quien a metido la moneda!

—Esa era MI moneda...¡al estar casados, esto son gananciales! Oh, Lils, ¡que

—Oh, no...eso si que no. Fui yo quien ha metido la moneda, soy yo quien se queda con el dinero.

—¡Que yo te he dado, rubio oxigenado!

Lily miró a Theo, que estaba mirando a la pareja pelearse de brazos cruzados. El chico le parecía demasiado frío, vale que quizás Rose se había pasado, pero el moreno parecía que ni se inmutaba. Notando que estaba siendo observado, el chico se giró encarándola.

—Son bastante intensos estos dos, ¿eh?

El chico sonrió de lado a la pelirroja, que sintió como sus rodillas temblaban. Theodore Nott sería frío como un témpano de hielo pero tenía algo que le gustaba. Escuchando con Rose y Scorpius seguían peleando, Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, va a ser un matrimonio interesante. Eso si no se matan antes de que se divorcien, claro está.

—No creo que se maten, quizás se tiren el uno al otro por las escaleras del apartamento de Scorpius, pero poco más.

—¿Y quién te dice a ti que no es en el de Rose en el que donde Scorpius no va a dejar de comer sándwiches con moho?

Ambos se miraron con una complicidad a la que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado. Lily conseguía nervioso y no sabía que hacer, menos aún de como había metido la pata anoche con la chica.

—Oye, respecto a lo que pasó anoche...lo siento mucho, no es propio de mí actuar así. Fue ese maldito vodka que Scorpius quiere promocionar el que me...

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es como si anoche ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos sido nosotros mismos. Sé que suena extraño y pensarás que estoy loca pero...no sé.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Bueno, ¿todo aclarado entonces? Ahora que somos familia, no me gustaría empezar con mal pie.

Theo ofreció su mano, la cual Lily estrechó sin la seriedad a la que el chico estaba acostumbrado.

—Todo arreglado. Ojalá pudiéramos todos olvidar lo que ocurrió anoche.

—Ojalá. En cuanto lleguemos a Londres, se va a liar una buena.

La pareja se quedó viendo como Scorpius y Rose seguían gritándose. ¿Cómo es que tenían tantas cosas que echarse en cara si aún no se conocen? Eso era lo que tanto Theo como Lily se preguntaban en silencio.

* * *

 **N/A**

Hola a todos!

Bueno, otro capítulo más! Me gusta comenzar el año con nuevos proyectos (sobretodo porque llevaba pensando en esta idea bastante tiempo) y veo que también os ha gustado bastante!

Poquito a poco vamos conociéndoles más, aunque todavía queda ver si Rose y Scorpius no acaban matándose compartiendo el mismo espacio vital. También quería deciros que en mi twitter ( **EmmaRCDoyle** ) podréis encontrar las "aesthetic" de los personajes principales. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo comenzar a hacer esos sets de fotografías, ¿y qué mejor que empezar con esta historia? Así que de vez en cuando, no dudéis en echarle un ojo a mi twitter! Allí también aviso de las actualizaciones y pongo pequeños spoiler de lo que puede pasar. Para seguir esta historia, #VSBI será el hashtag que voy a usar :) Besos!

Emma.


	4. con D de Dinero

Rose se miraba en el espejo sin llegar a verse a sí misma. Lily ya se había ido aquella mañana y se había quedado sola en aquel apartamento en el que aún no se sentía a gusto.

Con todo lo que había pasado en las Vegas aún no había iniciado la mudanza a su propio apartamento.

Después de intentar adecentar sus rizos salió del baño. Había quedado con su tía Audrey y debería estar abajo en el portal para aligerar las cosas. Rose nunca podría haberse alegrado tanto de que su tía fuera abogada matrimonialista, una de las mejores, si podía ser sincera.

En la mesa del salón estaba el desayuno a medio comer. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y ni siquiera había podido probar un sorbo del té que le había preparado Lily.

Tomó su bolso y casi como si el destino se burlara de ella, allí estaba una de las tantas revistas sensacionalistas que se habían hecho eco del enlace entre Scorpius y ella.

Rose sacudió la cabeza y fue hasta la puerta. Se puso sus tacones favoritos y se puso la chaqueta del traje. Aquella mañana hacía buen día, al menos había algo positivo. Salió al pasillo y tocó el botón del ascensor mientras cerraba la puerta de casa.

Rose estaba segura de lo que quería. El premio que habían ganado, incluso si tan solo recibía la mitad, podría permitirle vivir tranquilamente durante una buena temporada. Había hablado tanto del tema con su tía que estaba segura de que podía recitar la propuesta de memoria. Cuando salió fuera del edificio, pudo ver el coche gris metalizado de su tía.

Rose caminó a paso ligero hasta el coche. Al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto su tía la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla. Rose intentó ponerse el cinturón pero sus manos temblaban.

—No estés nerviosa, Rosie. Ya sabes que un abogado puede oler el miedo y a ti te quiero ver fuerte.

—Sí, lo sé tía. Pero estoy muy nerviosa. Mamá aún no me ha perdonado por haberme casado.

—Oh cariño, por eso no te preocupes. Todos cometemos tonterías alguna vez en la vida. Tú por ejemplo, decidiste casarte.

—Ya, pero eso mi madre no lo entiende. Sé que no está tan enfadada pero no ha estado a mi lado tanto como me gustaría.

—Bueno, si ves que tu madre vuelve a recriminarte por tu matrimonio con Scorpius Malfoy dile que recuerde lo que pasó en Escocia.

Audrey sonrió y Rose supo que no quería saber lo que había pasado en Escocia nunca. Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto jugando con la tira de su bolso. Tenía que tomarse todo con filosofía, tenía a su tía a su lado, por lo que no tendría porque pasar nada malo.

Después de lo que parecía un viaje eterno hasta llegar al distrito financiero, el edificio donde se encontraba Malfoy Inc, apareció ante sus ojos como un gigante de cristal y metal de color oscuro. Rose suspiró, había llegado la hora de reencontrarse con su marido.

* * *

Rose podía escuchar como aquel reloj de pared marcaba cada uno de los segundos que pasaban. Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar y de vez en cuando pasaban mensajeros con grandes sobres de los que desconocía el destinatario.

Su tía estaba hablando con una de las secretarias que se encontraban en el mostrador principal de Malfoy Inc. Ella no había estado nunca en la sala de juntas de la empresa puesto que siempre había ido Lucas quien había presentado las ideas que a ella se le habían ocurrido.

Rose respiró una vez más, expulsando todo el aire que sus pulmones habían podido acaparar. La sonrisa de su tía Audrey mientras esperaba a que aquella chica que parecía un maniquí volviera la consolaba bastante pero no sabía a qué podría atenerse en cuanto cruzase la puerta de aquella sala de juntas.

El hecho de no saber si se encontraría cara a cara con Scorpius Malfoy la tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, Theo Nott estaría allí también.

El chico siempre se había mostrado distante, incluso cuando estaban juntos en la universidad, pero había algo en su carácter que resultaba realmente reconfortante. También podría ocurrir que dada la situación en la que se encontraban el chico tampoco podría involucrarse más puesto que le debía lealtad a Malfoy Inc.

Escuchó como su tía se acercaba de nuevo acompañada de aquella secretaría con cara de mal humor. La chica, que parecía ser de su misma edad, la miró con desdén.

—Rose, ya podemos pasar. Esta amable señorita nos llevará a la sala de juntas.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al notar el ligero tono de burla que había empleado. Caminaron en silencio detrás de la envidiable figura de la chica que parecía moverse como una modelo por la pasarela.

Llegaron a una puerta minimalista de color negro. La chica tocó a la puerta entrando ella primero dejándolas a ella y a su tía fuera en el pasillo. Miró a su tía, que únicamente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Confía en mí, separar el amor de los negocios es lo que mejor se me da. Incluso mejor que ser madre.

La chica volvió a salir y con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba, con un gesto de cabeza les indicó que ya podían pasar.

Rose pasó primero y por un momento creyó que se desmayaba. En el lado contrario de la mesa se encontraba Draco Malfoy sentado al lado de su abogado hablando con Scorpius. Parecía que se estaban peleando sin levantar la voz. Detrás de ellos, estaba Theo de pie apoyado contra la pared. El chico hizo una mueca que Rose no sabía si se trataba de una sonrisa o de molestia por lo incómodo de la situación.

Draco miró una última vez a Scorpius para girarse y darle una sonrisa de la que Rose no se fió mucho. Tragó en seco.

—Buenos días, me alegro de que hayan llegado sin problemas. Por favor, tomad asiento. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos con esto.

Rose dejó que su tía se sentara primero. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que creía y sabía que si hablaba probablemente su voz saldría entrecortada.

—Buenos días, Señor Malfoy. Gracias por recibirnos, sé que a ninguno de los que estamos aquí nos gusta perder el tiempo, por lo que por parte de mi representada podemos aligerar el proceso.

Rose se quedó sorprendida al escuchar hablar a su tía con tanta frialdad pero intentó disimularlo. Su mirada pasó de su tía al señor Malfoy. Era bastante irónico que la segunda vez que volvía a encontrarse delante de una de las personas que más admiraba a nivel profesional fuera para tratar el divorcio de su hijo como resultado de un matrimonio producto del alcohol.

No pudo evitar notar que Scorpius únicamente la miraba a ella con bastante intensidad. Rose frunció el ceño. La situación ya era bastante incómoda como para sumarle ese intenso intercambio de miradas.

Escuchó como su tía volvía a hablar con el abogado de los Malfoy y Rose apartó su mirada. El ambiente parecía cada vez estar más relajado aunque Rose no quería bajar la guardia.

—Supongo que usted también ha recibido la información desde nuestro bufete de abogados. El principal problema en este divorcio es el hecho que ninguno de los dos implicados resida en Nevada. El señor Malfoy, a pesar de vivir allí, se encontraba de manera temporal por motivos de trabajo por lo que no se puede aplicar la ley.

—Sí, soy consciente de la situación. Me he puesto en contacto con la agencia donde se produjo el enlace y han decidido tomar unas medidas que me parecen bastante acertadas.

Rose miró a su tía con seguridad. Después de leer las condiciones impuestas por la agencia desde los Estados Unidos habían estado pensando que podían hacer y la idea de su tía, aunque desconociera qué resultado tendría, le parecía la más acertada. Ella quería ese dinero que había ganado al casino a pesar de la poca probabilidad de que aquello ocurriera.

—También nos ha llegado esa información a nosotros. El Señor Malfoy querría añadir una cláusula a esa propuesta de nulidad matrimonial.

—Mi clienta no quiere la nulidad matrimonial. Recuerde que existe una suma de dinero que actualmente se encuentra congelada. Dicha suma que se consideran gananciales debido a que no existe un acuerdo prematrimonial. A efectos prácticos, tengo esta propuesta que me gustaría que leyera.

Su tía deslizó una fina carpeta por encima de la mesa que el hombre atrapó con facilidad. El abogado comenzó a leer lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de aquel portafolios, compartiendo su opinión al oído de Draco Malfoy.

El tiempo pareció congelarse para Rose. Volvió a mirar a Scorpius, que estaba jugueteando con una pluma como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El abogado volvió a hablar.

—¿Su clienta únicamente quiere eso?

—Únicamente eso, nada más. Dada la situación, consideramos que es un buen trato. Respeta las mismas bases de la agencia por lo que no tendríamos problemas por parte de ellos.

—Mi cliente quiere estudiar más la idea pero nos pondremos en contacto enseguida con usted.

Rose vio como su tía entrecerraba los ojos sintiéndose victoriosa. Rose no quiso alegrarse aún, todavía quedaba que el que era su marido aceptase el trato.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy se tiró en el sofá del despacho de su padre con toda la intención de que se rompiera en dos. No podía creerse lo que su padre le estaba diciendo. Ni tampoco entendía por qué el que consideraba su mejor amigo no le apoyaba. Scorpius golpeó uno de los cojines del sofá de cuero negro.

—¡No me puedo creer que me hagas aceptar ese contrato!

—Scorpius, no te comportes como un niño caprichoso. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ya has escuchado al abogado, la chica Weasley tiene todo el derecho del mundo a reclamar ese dinero.

—Pues como todas las demás. No sé como no lo vi venir antes. ¿Cuánto dinero de mi herencia quiere llevarse?

—Nada. Únicamente quiere la mitad de lo que ganasteis en el casino, impuestos aplicados. Sorprendentemente, no quiere tu dinero así que no sé que la llevó a casarse contigo.

—El vodka, Señor Malfoy.

—¡Theo, si no vas a ayudarme, quédate callado!

—Me mantengo callado no porque tú me lo digas. Rose Weasley hasta donde recuerdo era una chica agradable con una sonrisa para todo el mundo. No creo que te mueras por vivir un año con ella.

Scorpius gruñó. No quería escuchar a nadie. No quería quedarse en Londres. Y menos aún compartir su apartamento con la extraña con la que se había casado. El pecho comenzó a picarle allí donde estaba el tatuaje que le servía de recordatorio todas las mañanas.

—Papá, ¿qué pretendes conseguir haciendo que siga casado con Rose? ¿Tanto rencor me tienes como para castigarme así?

Draco dio un golpe encima de la mesa, a pesar del violento gesto, Scorpius no se amedentró.

—Scorpius, estoy harto de esta actitud que tienes hacia mí. Sé que tenemos problemas, sé que no quieres estar aquí pero por favor, pon de tu parte. Solo es un año, antes de que te des cuenta, ya estarás fuera de aquí gastando el dinero que tanto me ha costado conseguir. ¡Todos ganamos algo!

—Señor Malfoy, creo que lo mejor será que Scorpius y yo nos vayamos antes de decir algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos más tarde. Quedará en mi mano preparar el apartamento para la llegada de Rose.

—Me parece perfecto, Theo. Muchas gracias. Si necesitas tomarte algún día libre, llámame y no hará falta que hagas más.

Theo asintió. Se acercó al sofá donde estaba tumbado Scorpius y con un tirón le levantó. Sabía que su amigo estaba enfadado. Theo tomó aire. Los próximos días serían realmente interesantes.


	5. con M de Mudanza

Scorpius miraba aquel trozo de pared vacío de manera pensativa. Se sentía agradecido por tener un amigo como Theo que soportaba sus rabietas sin irse de su lado. Scorpius era consciente de que Theo también estaba a su lado para comunicarle todo lo que ocurriera en su vida a su padre.

Se llevó la mano al mentón, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. No había sido capaz de quitar el cuadro que antes ocupaba aquel hueco por sí mismo, había tenido que ser Theo quien lo hiciera por él.

Suspiró. Casi parecía que Violet Parkinson nunca había formado parte de su vida aunque no pudiera sacarla de su mente. Scorpius aún podía verla tumbada en aquel sofá que ya no estaba porque su madre había decidido cambiarlo por otro.

Habían pasado cinco años y de repente se veía de nuevo allí en aquel apartamento blanco acristalado, esperando a que Rose entrase por aquella puerta para dar un giro de 180 grados a la vida que había decidido disfrutar hasta el momento.

Escuchó como Theo bajaba por las escaleras con rapidez. Scorpius se movió hasta llegar al sofá, donde se tumbó.

—Ya he terminado de colocar todo en la parte de abajo. Voy a ir ahora a buscar a Rose. No sé cuánto tardaremos en volver pero por favor, intenta estar aquí para darle la bienvenida.

Scorpius acarició el cuero del sofá como si no hubiera escuchado a su amigo. Theo puso los ojos en blanco. Le llevaría un tiempo a Scorpius adaptarse a su nueva vida en pareja pero él sabía que todo saldría bien.

En los últimos días había pasado el suficiente tiempo con Rose como para comprobar que la chica seguía siendo tan dulce como recordaba.

Theo también había sentido de nuevo ese nudo en el estómago que le había acompañado durante los años de carrera cada vez que se cruzaba con la chica y no podía evitar sentirse mal. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Scorpius confiaba en él, por lo que no podía permitirse que aquellos sentimientos volvieran a golpearle.

No había llegado pasar nada entre Rose y él. Cuando Theo se había decidido a dar un paso en el último año de carrera, Lucas Flint se le había adelantado. Theo encontraba irónico que ahora la pelirroja volviera a estar a su alrededor aunque esta vez fuera la esposa de su mejor amigo.

—Scorpius, sé que todo esto no es fácil para ti pero entiende que ella tampoco está pasando por el mejor momento. Casarse contigo no entraba en sus planes, ni tampoco que su novio le pusiera los cuernos. Todo esto ha sido una sucesión de coincidencias con las que ahora tendréis que vivir. Sé amable con ella e intenta sonreír. No te es fácil con el fantasma de Violet rondando por cada uno de los rincones de este apartamento pero creo que tu madre y yo hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

Scorpius levantó la mirada fijándose en su amigo. La genuina preocupación del chico porque tanto él como la pelirroja estuvieran a gusto conseguía desahogar un poco la presión que apretaba su corazón desde hacía unos días.

—Gracias Theo. Me pasaré todo el día aquí intentando hacer algo que no sea quejarme. Cuando lleguéis intentaré estar de mejor humor. Es solo que no recordaba ese retrato. Y no la recordaba a ella, no de ese modo. Era como si mi cerebro hubiera guardado otro recuerdo.

—Te entiendo. Todos hemos estado donde ahora tú te encuentras, solo que en nuestro caso todos los del grupo estábamos aquí juntos para sobrellevarlo.

—Me comporté como un idiota huyendo.

Theo se acercó a su amigo apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio. No quería que su amigo se metiera en recuerdos que lo único que harían serían provocarle más dolor.

—Cada uno intentamos sobrellevar el dolor de una manera. Aunque te parezco lo contrario, ninguno de nosotros te juzgamos por ello. Entendemos que tuvo que ser difícil para ti.

Scorpius tomó aire. Aún no había tenido el coraje suficiente para encontrarse cara a cara con el resto de sus amigos. Había recibido un par de llamadas de la hermana de Theo pero no había sido capaz de descolgar para hablar con ella.

—Scorpius, cuando estés listo, nosotros estamos aquí. Nunca tengas duda de ello.

Theo abrazó a su amigo. Miró la hora que era en el reloj que estaba en la cocina y se dio cuenta de que iba con un poco de retraso. Probablemente el camión de la mudanza estaría a punto de llegar al apartamento de Lily.

—Scorpius, ahora tengo que irme. No pienses demasiado en todo e intenta relajarte.

—Sí, eso haré. Quizás hable con mi madre para ir a dar un paseo. Quedarme aquí dentro no me parece la mejor idea después de lo que hemos hablado.

* * *

Rose estaba viendo como toda su vida estaba siendo llevada sin mucha delicadeza por los transportistas con los que se había presentado Theo en el piso de Lily. Su prima estaba hablando con el chico riéndose de vez en cuando.

Rose se abrazó a sí misma. La incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar dentro de un año la hacían sentir que toda la seguridad que tenía puesta en su futuro se había derrumbado.

Ella se veía casada, viviendo en el apartamento en el que había estado viviendo con Lucas hasta que decidieran tener hijos e irse a vivir a las afueras sin dejar de lado su carrera. Pero la vida parecía que no quería eso para ella.

Esperaba sacar algo positivo de toda aquella experiencia. Tenía los ahorros suficientes como para poder estar un temporada sin trabajar pero quería ponerse las pilas ya e intentar encontrar algo.

Rose vio como uno de los transportistas depositaba sin mucho cuidado la que era la más preciada de sus posesiones. Rose despertó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Eh, espere! Eso no va en el camión, esto se irá conmigo.

El hombre le sonrió amablemente y Rose se abrazó al cuadro como si fuera un chaleco acercó a los otros dos para no sentirse apartada. Theo le sonrió nada más llegó a su lado.

—Rose, ¿te parece bien si vamos ya para el apartamento? Lily me ha dicho que tiene que irse ya al ensayo por lo que me parece buen momento. En cuanto estén todas las cajas dentro del camión, podemos irnos en mi coche.

—Me parece perfecto, Theo. ¿Sabes si Scorpius estará allí cuando lleguemos?

Rose se mordió el labio nerviosa. El temperamento que el chico había mostrado al final de la reunión hacía ya una semana le había dado algo de miedo, llenándola de aún más dudas.

—Rose, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. No te preocupes antes de que las cosas pasen. De verdad Theo, ¿crees buena idea juntar a dos locos como Rose y Scorpius bajo el mismo techo?

Theo volvió a sonreír. Miró a Rose y la chica sintió como su estómago se encogía al sentir los ojos verdes del chico fijos en ella. Parecía mentira que después del tiempo que había pasado el chico siguiera teniendo ese poder sobre ella. La pelirroja sabía que debía mantener la compostura, no quería parecer demasiado obvia.

—No sé si es buena idea pero tienen que cumplir un contrato y esa es una de las condiciones. Rose, ¿te lo has leído ya completo?

La chica asintió. Aquel contrato que más parecía la tabla de los diez mandamientos. La señora Lovelace no les había puesto nada más que diez normas que por el momento a Rose no le parecían demasiado difíciles de cumplir. Esperaba que Scorpius pusiera también de su parte o la convivencia podría resultar ser un desastre.

—Me alegra saber que al menos alguno de vosotros está intentando ser positivo con todo esto. La verdad, tengo algo que decirte. Scorpius no está llevando demasiado bien el hecho de tener que quedarse en Londres durante una temporada tan larga por lo que puede que le notes un poco arisco.

Theo obvió deliberadamente el tema de Violet, que era lo que verdaderamente traía de cabeza al rubio. Quería que cuando estuviera preparado Scorpius se lo contara a Rose. Estaba seguro de que cuando se conocieran un poco más, Scorpius no podría evitar ver que si podía confiar en la chica y que ella no quería aprovecharse de él como había pasado otras veces.

—Bueno chicos. Yo debería volver al apartamento para prepararme. No quiero llegar tarde y que después me amonesten por ello. Bastante tengo ya con el resto de mis compañeros como para ponerme en contra a la profesora.

Lily la abrazó y Rose sintió que no podía respirar. No por la fuerza del abrazo, sino por la nueva vida que comenzaba para ella aunque no quisiera. Rose intentaba mantener sus niveles de dramatismo para ella, no quería resultar molesta.

* * *

Theo sentía como Rose estaba tensa a su lado sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Había hecho todo lo posible para intentar cambiar el ánimo de la chica pero nada había funcionado. Durante la primera parte del trayecto habían estado hablando de tonterías, sabiendo ambos que lo hacían para distraerse pero la chica se había quedado callada mirando por la ventanilla y no se había atrevido a molestarla.

Ya casi habían llegado a su destino por lo que Theo decidió romper el silencio que reinaba el coche.

—El apartamento de Scorpius está en ese bloque que acabamos de pasar. Vamos a ir por el garaje para evitar miradas indiscretas. Scorpius me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que había visto a un par de paparazzi atentos al camión de la mudanza.

—¿No se cansarán nunca de seguirme? Quiero que llegue ya el próximo escándalo para dejar de ser tema de conversación. ¡Incluso mi abuela ha tenido que defenderme cuando fue a peinarse en la peluquería!

—Ya, supongo que no estás acostumbrada. Draco ha tenido que pagar a tantos tabloides para evitar que publicaran tantas cosas sobre Scorpius que no sé como Malfoy Inc. no ha quebrado.

El móvil de Theo sonó en aquel momento. El chico vio como en la pantalla se leía el nombre de Draco. Disculpándose con Rose, descolgó la llamada.

—Hola Draco. Rose y yo ya estamos llegando. Vamos en el coche.

—Buenas Theo. Rose, espero que la mudanza haya ido bien.

La voz de Draco Malfoy era más grave a través del teléfono.

—Todo bien, señor Malfoy. Muchas gracias por encargarse de todo el tema de los transportistas.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Al fin y al cabo, ahora somos familia.

Rose se movió incómoda en el asiento por lo que Theo decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Necesitas que vaya a algún lugar?

—Sí, en cuanto dejes a Rose, me vendría genial que vinieras a la empresa. Astoria está allí con Scorpius para darte la bienvenida, Rose. Y aunque no esté allí, también quiero desearte que te sientas a gusto en el apartamento.

—Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy. Estoy segura de que así será.

La llamada se cortó en cuanto entraron al garaje. Theo paró el coche en mitad del camino, sin llegar a entrar en la plaz de aparcamiento.

—Me hace gracias que trates a Draco como señor Malfoy. No me había dado cuenta hasta que él lo ha dicho, ahora tú también eres una Malfoy.

Rose cerró los ojos sonriendo.

—Lo había intentando obviar con la esperanza de que eso pasara sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Pero, tú también le tratas como señor Malfoy y no deja de ser tu tío.

—Ya, es cierto. Lo que ocurre es que me gusta separar la vida profesional de la personal. Mi tío es mi tío cuando estamos juntos pero si estamos en Malfoy Inc. es el señor Malfoy. No quiero que el resto de los empleados piensen que tengo preferencia sobre ellos, allí soy uno más.

Rose se quedó mirando al chico, volviendo a sonreír.

—Siempre me pareció que tenías muy buena ética profesional pero no sabía que eras tan correcto con todo el mundo. Es gracioso.

—¿El qué?

—Esto que quede entre tú y yo, ¿sí? Pero parece que el señor Malfoy te trata más a ti como un hijo que a Scorpius.

Theo suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

—No recordaba esa parte de ti, han sido demasiados años sin verte.

—¿Qué parte de mí?

—Lo bien que sabes leer a la gente. Siempre ha sido algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención de ti.

—Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así. Supongo que debo darte las gracias.

Rose se abrazó de nuevo al cuadro, las yemas de sus dedos se pusieron blancas.

—Creo que debería irme, no quiero que llegues tarde ya que te están separando.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el ascensor?

—No, no hace falta. No te preocupes. Es por esa puerta de allí, ¿verdad?

Theo asintió. Rose abrió la puerta del coche y salió tomando su bolso. Cerró la puerta y se despidió de Theo casi cuando llegaba a la puerta que daba al ascensor.

—Puedo llegar a entender lo que me hijo vio en ella aquella noche. Esa chica de verdad tiene algo especial como me dijiste anoche. Te espero aquí, Theo.

Theo vio como el piloto que indicaba que la llamada había acabado cambiaba de color. Volvió a poner el coche en marcha. Sabía que en manos de Astoria por el momento no surgirían problemas entre Scorpius y Rose.

* * *

Astoria hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a su hijo tan pensativo. Habían estado todo el día juntos preparando cosas para la llegada de Rose. Ella estaba ilusionada. No esperaba convertirse en suegra de un modo tan repentino pero había que aceptar lo que el destino traía a sus vidas. Sobretodo si por una vez en la vida era algo tan positivo como aquello.

Escuchó como el ascensor llegaba. Cuando se abrieron las puertas que daban directamente al apartamento pudo ver por primera vez a Rose. La chica parecía estar perdida y en cierto modo Astoria se vio a ella misma cuando fue por primera vez al primer piso que había compartido con Draco.

—¡Rose, querida! Al fin nos conocemos. Es un placer verte en carne y hueso. Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de verte únicamente en fotografías.

Rose sonrió impresionada por la intensa amabilidad de Astoria. Nunca antes había visto a la mujer y le resultaba extraño que la tratara tan bien.

—Yo también me alegro de conocerla, señora Malfoy.

—Astoria, cariño. ¡No me trates de usted cuando somos familia! Aunque sea durante solo un año. Scorpius, no seas maleducado y ven a darle la bienvenida a Rose.

Scorpius se levantó del sillón sin dirigirle la mirarada a la chica.

—Supongo que bienvenida a nuestra casa. ¿Quieres que te la muestre?


	6. Con H de Huracán

El silencio pareció reinar la sala durante unos segundos que a Rose se le hicieron eternos. Scorpius seguía dándole la espalda por lo que buscó con la mirada a Astoria. Rose no sabía qué esperaba encontrar en la mujer que a pesar de ser una desconocida, ahora era prácticamente familia.

Rose pudo notar como la mujer mira nerviosa a su hijo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En cierto modo, el hecho de no ser la única que estaba perdida en aquel apartamento la consolaba un poco.

—Scorpius, cariño. Sé más amable. Esta situación no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, vais a tener que aprender a lidiar con todo esto y una buena predisposición es la clave del éxito.

Scorpius gruñó dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella por primera vez desde que ella había pisado aquel apartamento. Rose sintió como la mirada gris del chico parecía mirar a través de ella, como si solo fuera un mueble más.

—Disculpa, Rose. De nuevo, bienvenida a nuestra casa. ¿Quieres que te la muestre?

Scorpius sonrió, descaradamente. Rose pudo notar como aquella era una sonrisa falsa, forzada hasta el punto de que notaba las comisuras de la boca del chico temblar.

—Claro, sí. Sin problema. ¿Dónde podría dejar esto? No sería lo más cómodo del mundo andar por aquí con esto a cuestas.

Rose sonrió imitando al que ahora era su marido. Si Scorpius quería comportarse como un niño caprichoso, ella haría igual hasta que el rubio se cansase.

—Uh, querida, ¿no se suponía que la mudanza llegaba mientras estuviéramos comiendo hoy? Draco me había dicho que los transportistas llegarían aquí cuando el apartamento estuviera libre.

—Sí, sí. Pero esta es una de mis posesiones más valiosas, no podía dejar que le ocurriera nada malo.

Rose golpeó suavemente el marco del cuadro cubierto por aquella funda de terciopelo oscuro que llevaba cargando desde que se había despedido de Lily.

—Puedes dejarlo encima del sofá.

—Scorpius…

—Está bien mamá, ya lo sé, tengo que ser más amable.

Scorpius se acercó hasta Rose. Sus dedos se rozaron brevemente cuando el chico tomó delicadamente el cuadro entre sus manos para colocarlo sobre el sofá. Rose sintió como sus dedos hormigueaban después de la accidental caricia.

—Cualquier cosa que no sea de tu gusto, Rose, no hay problema alguno en que quieras cambiarlo. Hemos reformado recientemente este apartamento y como puedes notar, está bastante vacío.

Rose agradecía profundamente la presencia de Astoria en aquel momento, no sabía cómo sería de estar sola con Scorpius.

—Oh, gracias Astoria. Aunque antes de comprar nada, me gustaría hacerme al apartamento. Y además, tendríamos que ver que nos vendría mejor a Scorpius a mí.

Rose volvió a mirar a Scorpius, que parecía bastante entretenido en los dibujos que la tela de la funda del cuadro hacía.

—¿Verdad, Scorpius?

El rubio volvió a la realidad como si hasta el momento estuviera en un sueño.

—¿Qué? Perdona, Rose, no estaba atendiendo a lo que estabais hablando.

—Le decía a tu madre que aunque el apartamento esté prácticamente vacío, cualquier cosa que compremos, debería ser algo que ambos necesitemos y que nos guste. A ambos. ¿No te parece?

Scorpius la miró esta vez con una mirada amable. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa franca.

—Claro, sí. Ya has leído la séptima nota, tenemos que hacer de nuestra casa un hogar.

Rose le sonrió. Si ambos ponían de su parte, quizás el año no sería tan terrible.

* * *

Theo jugueteaba nervioso con la cucharilla del té ya frío que se había pedido en aquella cafetería en la que había quedado. Respiró profundamente, sabía que tenía que ser él el primero en tentar el campo de batalla. Una vez más tenía que ser él quien ayudase a Scorpius dado que parecía que el rubio no iba a dar el paso.

La puerta se abrió e incluso de espaldas a la entrada, sabía que era ella quien había entrado. Escuchó como la puerta volvió a cerrarse de nuevo y unos pasos que se acercaban suavemente pero con decisión.

La chica se sentó enfrente de él, mirándole intensamente.

—Pensé que era una broma macabra cuando lo leí en las revistas. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Theo paró su discurso, claro que sabía porqué. Había sido el mismísimo Scorpius quien le había dicho el motivo de aquel matrimonio que nadie había planificado.

—Theodore, por favor. Nunca se te dio fingir, no al menos conmigo. Siempre he sabido leerte mejor que nadie.

La chica estiró su brazo hasta llegar a la mano del moreno, entrelazando sus dedos. Theo respiró profundamente de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

—No te lo puedo decir ahora, Marcia. Ambos sabemos que en esta batalla solo somos soldados rasos, cuando Scorpius se vea preparado, él irá a verte. No soy quien para contarte los motivos que le llevaron a casarse con Rose.

—¡Pero Theodore, no puedes quedarte así! ¡De entre todas las mujeres de este mundo, tuvo que ser Rose! Por favor, no me digas que esta batalla no nos pertenece.

—Marcia, Rose fue el pasado, deberías olvidarlo ya.

—Violet también fue en el pasado. Y no he podido olvidarla ni un solo día.

Theo la miró. Los ojos azules de la chica estaban llorosos, casi como si se fuera a romper de un segundo para otro.

—Scorpius tampoco ha podido olvidarla, Marcia. No dejes que esa imagen que muestra al mundo y lo que dicen las revistas te convenzan de lo contrario. Él la sigue queriendo, nunca ha dejarlo de hacerlo. Scorpius sigue enamorado de tu hermana.

—Después de tanto tiempo, que vuelva así. No sé, ha sido todo demasiado caótico. Sé que no me mientes, lo puedo ver en tu mirada, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

—Aún no ha podido ver a Elizabeth. Mi hermana me ha dicho que ni siquiera le contesta a sus llamadas.

Marcia suspiró, apretando la mano del moreno. Por un segundo parecía que no habían pasado cinco años, que la vida no había seguido.

—¿Qué pretende Draco con todo esto? Porque, siendote sincera, no lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no. No ha querido compartirlo conmigo. Todo esto va a ser difícil, sobretodo volver a estar todos juntos.

—Sin Violet.

—Todos juntos menos Violet, sí.

Theo sonrió, con tristeza.

—Lo más irónico es que haya tenido que ser Rose. La última vez que la había visto, Violet aún estaba aquí, con nosotros.

—¿Aún sigues enamorado de ella?

Theo la miró. El moreno sabía que la chica estaba genuinamente preocupada por él. Su relación siempre había sido así, eran como hermanos de distinta madre. Marcia podía notar como el tema incomodaba al chico.

—No sabría decirte, Marcia. No lo sé. A ratos estoy seguro de que no, que por ella no siento nada pero después...la veo al lado de Scorpius y pienso que podría haber sido yo...y que...joder...¿Ves lo que te quiero decir?

Marcia sonrió con cariño. Se levantó y se sentó al lado del moreno.

—Veo perfectamente lo que quieres decir.-Marcia comenzó a dibujar círculos en el corto cabello de Theo- Parece que Rose ha vuelto a entrar en tu vida como un huracán. No entiendo cómo esa chica siempre te ha vuelto tan loco, ¡no es tan guapa!

—Rose tiene mucho más que una cara bonita. Ya la conocerás cuando irónicamente, haga acto de presencia en el grupo como la mujer de Scorpius. El destino es un cabrón.

—Pero un cabrón que parece divertirse mucho contigo, Theodore.

Marcia sonrió, la tristeza parecía haberse escondido temporalmente. Theo le sonrió de vuelta.

—Que bien te lo pasas siempre que me ves sufrir.

Marcia le sacó la lengua, como siempre había hecho desde que eran pequeños.

—Más aún si la razón y motivo de tu sufrimiento es una pelirroja de sonrisa encantadora.

Y en ese momento Theo se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en la pelirroja equivocada.

* * *

El ascensor estaba completamente en silencio. Scorpius se entretenía con los botones iluminados como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. ¿Quién se había molestado en poner tantos cuando todo el edificio pertenecía a su padre? Sonrió para sí. A su lado iba Rose, callada, abrazada así misma como si quisiera salvarse de aquella nave que naufragaba.

Scorpius sabía que debía hacerle caso a su madre. Aquello tampoco era fácil para la chica, más aún si le sumaba el hecho de que ella se había mudado de un terreno conocido a vivir con un extraño en un apartamento al que le faltaba vida.

Habían pasado el resto del día con Astoria. Parecía que a su madre Rose le agradaba mucho, más de lo que él había esperado. Scorpius la miró. Rose era mucho más alta que cualquier otra chica con la que él había estado y le hacía sonreír sin que él entendiera mucho por qué.

Rose pareció sentirse observada y le miró, no había nadie más. Al sentirse descubierto, Scorpius sintió como su respiración se cortaba durante un par de segundos.

—Mmmmm...bueno, hemos superado el primer día. No ha estado mal. ¿Verdad?

Rose sonrió. Le gustaba lo franca que podía llegar a ser la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

—La verdad es que no ha estado nada mal. Tu madre me ha caído muy bien, dale las gracias por ser tan atenta conmigo.

—Ya te cansarás de tanta amabilidad.

—Oye, no seas tan malo con tu madre. Ella también te ha echado de menos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el salón les daba la bienvenida de nuevo. Una bienvenida fría y descolorida, pero volvían a estar en el que sería su hogar.

—La verdad es que reconozco que no valoro la madre que tengo, ha dado mucho por mí. ¿Quieres irte ya a dormir o te apetece alargar este día un poquito más?

Scorpius le guiñó un ojo. Rose sintió que se ponía ligeramente colorada.

—¿Qué me propones, querido mío?

Rose sonrió, lo mejor que podían hacer era tomarse las cosas con humor. Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

—Nada sexual, tranquila. Al menos, primero me gustaría saber tu signo del zodiaco antes de meternos de nuevo en la cama. Ya sabes, de meternos para hacer eso.

El rubio movió muy rápidamente las cejas, Rose sabía definitivamente que su cara brillaba aún más que su pelo.

—Te propongo tomarnos algo en la terraza. Antes por la mañana pude notar que te gustaba bastante. Solo si quieres.

Rose miró hacia afuera, la silueta de la ciudad se recortaba contra un cielo de color violeta oscuro.

—Claro, pero algo sin alcohol, por favor.

—Por supuesto, no vaya a ser que acabemos haciendo una tontería como no sé...casarnos o algo así.

Scorpius vio como Rose sonreía. Poco a poco, primero tenían que conocerse.

—¿Te parece bien zumo de melocotón?

La mueca de desagrado en la cara de la chica le sirvió para anotar en su cabeza que a Rose no le gustaba para nada el zumo de melocotón.

—No hace falta que contestes, ya veo que no. Y tomo nota de ello, pelirroja.

Scorpius comenzó a rebuscar por los distintos cajones de la desangelada cocina. Parecía que a Theo se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que los humanos normales necesitaban alimentos para sobrevivir un día para otro.

—Pues, parece que en esta casa no hay mucho más. Siento haber creado una gran expectativa sobre nada.

—Bueno, podemos salir igualmente a la terraza. Hoy hace buena noche así que podemos estar un rato fuera. Y mañana podemos ir a hacer la compra juntos, los paparazzi parece que nos han dejado en paz después de tener las fotos del restaurante de hoy.

—¿Hacer la compra?

—Sí, Scorpius. Es algo que las personas normales que no tenemos una herencia multimillonaria tenemos que hacer para tener comida en nuestra nevera. No me importaría atrasar un poco más lo de deshacer todas las cajas para el domingo. Mi abuelo me ha dicho que va a llover, así que podemos aprovechar mañana para comprar cuatro cosillas.

Scorpius se había perdido un poco al escuchar hablar a Rose tan rápido, pero como con todo, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

—Mañana entonces vamos de compras. ¿Quieres que se venga Theo?

Rose frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

—¿Theo? ¿Por qué tendría que venir Theo?

—Por si quisieras sentirte más cómoda. Es que no sé...supongo que aún no sé cómo gestionar esto. Es la primera vez que me veo metido en algo así.

—Bueno, si te consuela. Yo estaba a punto de casarme, pero esta también es mi primera vez.

Rose se acercó hasta la puerta de la terraza. Scorpius no pudo evitar fijarse en como la melena de la chica se recortaba contra el cielo violeta de la ciudad que le volvía a acoger como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—¿Qué, te vienes un rato y vemos anochecer mientras nos quejamos de nuestra nueva vida?

—Que positiva te veo.

—Solo serán unos días, ya sabes, en lo que hago esta casa mía y tu madre por fin se sienta feliz.

—Maldito el momento en el que mi madre te dijo que podías hacer lo que quisieras.

—Aunque tenga permiso materno, tranquilo. Este es un problema de los dos.- Rose pensó durante un segundo- En realidad, no me gusta llamar a esto problema, no me gusta darle ese enfoque.

—¿Estoy viendo como la mejor publicista está haciendo acto de presencia? ¡No podría perderme este momento!

—Sí, la mejor publicista que ahora está en paro. Viva la ironía.

—Eh, no lo digo yo. Theo ha sido bastante insistente con el tema, aquella noche, la noche que desencadenó todo esto, no dejó de repetírmelo una y otra vez.

—Hasta que el vodka hizo acto de presencia.

—Bendito el momento, si no fuera por ese vodka, no podría ahora ver como la ciudad se duerme al lado de mi esposa.

Scorpius le lanzó un beso. Rose no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, deja de decir tonterías, que al final acabas durmiendo en el sofá.

Ambos rieron. Aunque aquella extraña relación no había empezado de la manera más convencional, no había necesidad de complicar más las cosas.

—Me pido el butacón. Lo reclamo como de mi propiedad durante este año que vamos a estar juntos.

—Todo suyo entonces señorita, más hueco para mí. El sillón largo entonces será mío.

—Hasta que entonces decida hacerle caso a tu madre y poner tu vida del revés.

Scorpius sonrió mientras veía como la chica se sentaba con los pies sobre el sillón, su mirada perdida en la ciudad. ¿No se había dado cuenta aún la pelirroja que ya lo había conseguido?

* * *

 **n/a**

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, pues, por algún motivo extraño que desconozco, la inspiración decidió volver a mí. Después de tantos meses, disculpo la tardanza, aunque no tenga vergüenza alguna. No me matéis! Espero que esta vuelta os guste, ha sido refrescante volver a intentar que estos dos no se maten el uno al otro!**

 **Besos,**

 **Emma.**


End file.
